


Suck of Life

by RosyPalms



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After rescuing the prince, Ariel experiments a little.





	Suck of Life

Bits and pieces of driftwood were sloshing about in the shallow waters after a terrible storm. A ship of the surface dwellers was completely destroyed, and one of them had almost drowned, if not for Ariel.

She was lying next to him in the sand, studying his handsome face.  
“Is he… dead?”, she asked. Scuttle the seagull put an ear to the man’s foot, listened intently, and solemnly shook his head.  
“I can’t make out a heartbeat”, he told her. Ariel was distraught at the news, but recovered when her eyes passed along his body.  
“What is that?”, she asked, eyes fixed on his crotch. There was a bulge in his pants, and it appeared to be growing.

She fumbled with the strange garment he wore around his legs, getting them open eventually. She started pulling, and gasped when something she had never seen in person was revealed. It was another appendage between his legs. It was too small to be a leg, but it came with a sack with stones in it or something. It was altogether strange, but not completely alien to Ariel. She had seen pictures of this on some of her treasures, though the depictions weren’t as large as this one.

Ariel wrapped a hand around it. It was hot and pulsed.  
“Scuttle, I can feel his heartbeat here!”, she said happily. The seagull took note of the revelation. “I wonder what this is for…”, Ariel murmured, studying the appendage. It had a thick vein running along its full length, and the tip was altogether different from the rest. Skin had peeled back from it, revealing a little slit on a rosy, bulbous crown. “Maybe I should do what the people on the pictures did with this”.  
“And what’s that?”, Scuttle asked.

Eric was utterly exhausted, wet, and cold. Mostly, at least. A distinct heat around his cock woke him up. His eyelids were heavy and the bright light of day stung when he tried to open them. Yet, there was that feeling. Soft, warm, and wet, rubbing his cock, caressing and sucking it. It felt so good…

Eventually, he lifted his head drowsily. His vision was blurry, but he saw enough. There was a girl, slender, with fiery red hair bobbing her head between his legs. Eric couldn’t quite tell, but he liked to think she was naked. His vision cleared enough for him to take note of her luscious red lips, and her bright blue eyes. When their eyes met, she froze for a moment. Eric smiled at her, and that was enough for her to keep going.

He relaxed, appreciating the blowjob. No one had ever done this for him before, and this girl seemed talented. She took him deeply without gagging or choking at all. Her throat wrapped around him much like her lips, and her tongue kept rolling all over his length and sensitive glans.

Eric felt warmth bubbling up in his groin, felt the pressure rising. This girl was going to get a mouthful! He wanted to warn her, but he couldn’t find his voice. The words rattled in his throat quietly, robbing the girl of a fair warning. He threw his head back and came. He could hear her gasp and sputter while he filled up her mouth. The load was huge, he didn’t understand where it was all coming from. Rope after sticky rope of cum just blasted forth. Eric felt faint. The climax was good, but maybe a little too intense for him just then. He emptied his balls in her mouth and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Ariel didn’t know what to do. He had just started squirting something thick, warm and gooey into her mouth. There was so much that it was seeping out between her lips. She thought about spitting it out, but what if she was meant to swallow it? It certainly had an interesting flavor. Tart and a little salty. Not delicious exactly, but she liked it, somehow.

She decided to try it. Getting it all down was a struggle since it was so thick and sticky, but eventually it all went down, leaving only a little bit of it smeared around her mouth. She felt very excited for some reason. She kind of wanted to do that again, but it seemed like he wasn’t up for it. He was asleep, and his… thing had shrunk. Now it just lay there limply, covered with red smears from her lipstick.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”, she asked. Scuttle peered over to Sebastian, waving for them to come back into the ocean.  
“I think the crab’s getting impatient. Come on. Let’s go, Ariel”, he said and flapped his wings. She gave the man a peck on his cheeks before crawling back into the ocean.

From her hiding spot, she watched how he regained consciousness just when someone found him. He quickly put his thing back into his garment and left. It was then that Ariel decided that she wanted to grow legs, so she could join him on land. She wanted to learn, wanted to know all about the surface world. 

And she wanted to know what it was she had done with his thing and why just thinking about it made her feel all hot and bothered.


End file.
